headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Treasury Edition 17
"The Incredible Hulk" is the spotlighted featured from issue seventeen of the ''Marvel Treasury Edition'' tabloid size illustrated magazine series by Marvel Comics. This volume reprints four classic stories originally printed in ''The Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2. This volume was edited by Jim Salicrup, though the original stories were edited by Stan Lee and Roy Thomas. This issue features an original cover illustration by Bob Budiansky and Tony DeZuniga. It shipped to retailers in 1978 and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy. SEE the Hulk fight the Glob! SEE the Hulk search for love! WATCH as Betty Ross finds love, but its with that jerk, Glenn Talbot. MANY are cordially invited to their wedding nuptials, but you can bet your bottom dollar that the Hulk isn't! "Within the Swamp, There Stirs... a Glob!" Convict Joseph Timms escapes from prison only to drown in a Florida swamp. Years pass until one day the Incredible Hulk hurls a barrel of radioactive waste into the swamp, reanimating Timms' corpse. Timm rises as Glob and lurks towards a nearby military base. Mistaking Betty Ross for his lost love, the Glob kidnaps her, invariably inciting a battle with the Hulk. * Writer - Roy Thomas * Penciler - Herb Trimpe * Inker - Herb Trimpe * Colorist - Michele Robinson * Letterer - Sam Rosen * Editor - Stan Lee Appearances * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Betty Ross * Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Glenn Talbot * The Glob, Joe Timms * None * United States Army * Humans * Altered humans * Swamp monsters * Florida :* Florida Everglades :* Miami * None * Airplane * Resurrection * Super-leaping * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Transformation "Among Us Walks the Golem" * Writer - Roy Thomas * Penciler - Herb Trimpe * Inker - Sal Buscema * Letterer - Artie Simek * Editor - Stan Lee Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Cry Hulk, Cry Havok!" * Writer - Archie Goodwin * Penciler - Herb Trimpe * Inker - John Severin * Letterer - Sam Rosen * Editor - Stan Lee Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Frenzy on a Far-Away World" * Writer - Roy Thomas * Writer - Steve Gerber * Penciler - Herb Trimpe * Inker - Sal Trapani * Letterer - John Costanza * Editor - Roy Thomas Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * "Within the Swamp, There Stirs... a Glob!" was originally printed in ''The Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 #121. * "Among Us Walks the Golem" was originally printed in ''The Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 #134. * "Cry Hulk, Cry Havok!" was originally printed in ''The Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 #150. * "Frenzy on a Far-Away World" was originally printed in ''The Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 #158. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Marvel Treasury Edition Vol 1 Category:1978/Comic issues Category:Jim Shooter/Editor-in-Chief Category:Jim Salicrup/Editor Category:Bob Budiansky/Cover artist Category:Tony DeZuniga/Cover inker